


Something to Remember Her By

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa finds something of Stiles, and remembers the past. Scott and Stiles desperately search for the missing item. Stilinski family feels. Melissa is perfect as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Remember Her By

The first thing Melissa McCall did when she got home from a 12 hour shift was laundry.

Scott's room was a disaster, as usually. She scooped up the clothes on the floor, and walked down the hall to the laundry room.

She shook each item of clothing, to make sure nothing accidentally got washed that shouldn't. She'd had that happen one too many times. Scott's inhaler. His permission slip for a class field trip. Her credit card she gave him for emergencies.

She paused when she held up a pair of pants she didn't recognize as Scott's.  _Must be Stiles'._ She shook them, resigned to the fact she would be doing his laundry occasionally too. Something fell out of the pocket and landed on the floor. It was a photograph, or appeared to be one, although it was picture side down. Melissa put the pants in the washer and bent to pick it up.

She turned it around, and found herself looking at Claudia. Stiles' mother. She was beaming into the camera, sitting on the grass at a park. The edges of the photograph were frayed, as though someone held it often.  _Stiles._

Melissa remembered the day the photo was taken.  Melissa and the Stilinski's had been at the park for a picnic for the boys' little league team. It was a few months before Claudia had gotten sick.

 _John must have taken the picture_ , Melissa thought. The way Claudia was looking into the camera, at him, made Melissa's heart ache for his loss. Although her own marriage had been turbulent, John and Claudia had been happy and in love. Melissa remembered being a little envious that day, comparing her marriage to theirs.

She folded the photo carefully and slipped it into her pocket, then finished loading the washing machine.

-

"Hurry up, Scott!", Stiles urged.

"Slow down!", Scott huffed, jogging behind him.

Stiles was frantic. He hadn't noticed the photo of his mom was missing until the end of the day. He'd looked in every classroom, all over the courtyard. He'd torn apart his backpack, even though he never kept it there.

"I have to find it Scott", Stiles said, still nearly running the route to the McCall house. "If I lost it-"

"Stiles-", Scott had caught up to him, and reached out his hand to grab Stiles' arm. Stiles stopped and turned around, near tears. "We'll find it", Scott told his friend, assuredly. Stiles nodded and resumed walking to the house, this time at a much slower pace and with Scott beside him.

"I'll check downstairs", Scott said as he unlocked the front door. "You look upstairs."

As soon as the door was opened, Stiles bounded upstairs to Scott's room. He stopped at the door, startled by the sight of a clean floor.  _Melissa must have cleaned._ He panicked, afraid she's thrown the photo away on accident. He began to leave, hoping that the trash was still downstairs for him to rummage through, when he saw the photo out of the corner of his eye.

He went further into the room. A pile of clothes were folded and placed on Scott's bed. The photo was on top of it.

Stiles felt tears sting his eyes as he picked it up and he saw his mother's face. He closed his eyes and let the relief wash over him. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed there was something else on the pile of clothes. A note, and a $1 bill.

**_I called the Library and they told me they could laminate this for $1. Ask for Sally._ **

**_-Melissa_ **

Stiles smiled as he pocketed both and went to find Scott.

"Yo", Stiles greeted as he found him in the kitchen. Scott's back was to him, and he seemed to be holding something. Scott glanced back at Stiles over his shoulder.

"Found it?", Scott asked. Stiles nodded and Scott grinned. 

"Time to celebrate then",  he announced, turning around to reveal he was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "My mom made us cookies."

Stiles laughed. "Awesome. I'll grab the milk."


End file.
